Zoo-mation
by xxtremflenoxx
Summary: Lorsque que Deku se retrouve transformer par des pouvoir defaillant d'un ancien eleve
1. Chapter 1

Synthèse

* * *

Toute la mâtiné, les élèves de la classes du professeur Aizawa avais été intenable.

Et pour cause, leur professeur leur avait promis qu'il iraient visiter en début d'après midi l'avenue des Héros .

Cette immense rue, jonchée de magasin haute gamme que se soit d'accessoire et d'équipement moderne et très avancer technologiquement, de restaurent a la carte plus qu'onéreux,des boutique de vêtement très classe et de haute couture, des affiche des plus prestigieux Héros sur les vitrines des cafés chics et des statue des Héros inscrit dans l'histoire pour être mort au combat...

Bref, une rue entière dédiée a la Justice, au combattant des forces du mal et surtout , au personnes ayant un porte-monnaie remplis de gros billet.

Autant dire que les élèves était plus qu'impatient d'y allez car il se doutait qu'il y rencontrerais de grand Héros.

Mais ce que le professeur et sa classe n'avait pas vu venir, c'était la rencontre avec un ancien de l'académie ayant un petit souci.

Souci que Aizawa et ses étudiant ce serait bien passer...

Quoique ?

Peut etre pas au bout du compte...


	2. Chapter 2

Pourquoi sa n'arrive qu'a moi

* * *

Pourquoi...

Depuis un bon moment maintenant je me demande si, dans une vie antérieur, je n'aurais pas été un vilain.

Nan mais sérieusement... Plus je fait de bonnes actions, plus je suis gentil avec les gens et plus il m'arrive des problèmes.

Quand j'ai tenté d'aider Tsuyu-chan pour ses devoir, je me suis fait gronder car je n'avait pas prit le temps de faire les miens.

Quand j'ai aidé Todo-chan pour son problème avec son pouvoir, j'en était fier mais depuis il me suivait et me collait... sa me dérange pas temps que sa, je l'apprécie énormément mais il me fixe de manière si étrange, c'est assez angoissant.

Quand j'ai voulu réceptionner Denki-kun lors de sa chute dans les escaliers, il ma électrocute au point que j'ai sentit le cochon griller pendant trois jours même après plusieurs douches.

Quand j'avais aider Tenya-kun pour le nettoyage de ses pots, je me suis retrouvé avec du cambouis jusqu'au nez je me suis baladé comme ça pendant 5 bonne heure avant de m'en rendre compte.

Quand Kiri-kun avait eu besoin d'aide pour pour récupérer son matos de musculations,je me suis fait échappée une haltère sur le pied.

Peut importe le nombre de fois ou j'ai voulu être gentil, je me suis retrouvé en difficulté.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je m'entête a faire de mon mieux pour les autres alors que cela a des répercutions négatives sur moi.

Qu'ais je fait a Dame kama pour qu'elle se défoule ainsi sur ma pauvre personne ?

Qu'ais je fait au Tisseuse du Destin pour qu'elle fasse tant de nœuds sur ma tapisserie ?

Qu'ais je fait a l'Éternel pour qu'il fasse de moi un Martyre ?

J'ai beau m'en plaindre, je ne peut en vouloir qu'a moi même.

Mais je crois vraiment qu'il faut que j'arrette de laisser mon corps réagir tout seul ...

Parce que la...


	3. Chapter 3

Vive les carottes, et la salade

* * *

Toute la classe me fixe.

Je me redresse avec difficulter.

Je vois l'ancien élève devant moi qui panique en s'inclinant de nombreuse fois dans ma direction.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'excuse ainsi.

Il m'ait juste tomber dessus.

Bizarre, pourquoi Urara-chan me fixe ainsi.

Nan la vrai question est pourquoi tout le monde me fixe avec leur portables devant eux ?

ARRRRRRRR MES YEUX YA PLEIN DE FLASH SA BRULE.

Je fais un bond en arrière, me recroqueville dans un petit coin en tournant le dos a mes camarades et cache mes yeux dans mes mains. Puis, une fois que tout les petits points blancs dans ma vision disparurent, je tourne un peu mon corps vers eux et leur jette un regard larmoyant du a la douleur de mes pupilles .

Bordel mais pourquoi Kiri-kun saigne du nez ?

Pourquoi Urara-chan tourne t-elle de l'œil ?

Pourquoi Todo-kun et Kachan sont ... rouge ?

Pourquoi le professeur Aizawa a mis sa main sur son visage avec un soupire blaser ?

Je vois Koda-kun fouiller dans son sac et se rapprocher de moi.

Mon corps se met a trembler par ... instinct ?

Et la devant mes yeux plein de larme de peur, j'eus une vision du paradis.

Dans les mains de Koda-kun ouverte devant moi alors qu'il ces assis a même le sol ce trouve le plus beau joyaux de l'univers.

Une immense et magnifique carotte d'un doux orange avec la peau bien propre et de grande et fraiche fane bien vert.

Mon corps bouge de lui même et je fait un bond sur mon camarade, les deux bras en l'air et jambe replier, pour atterrir sur Koda-kun qui en tombe a la renverse.

Voila que je suis assis sur le torse du héros des animaux, qui est en parti sonner du au choc, et que je tien a deux main la carotte a la mi-longueur et croqua délicatement dedans en gonflant mes joues de bonheur. Je grignote avec joie ce légume si délicieux et plus je le grignote, plus ma tête descend sur ma friandise sans jamais sortir la carotte de ma bouche jusqu'au moment ou ma bouche atteint mes mains, je relève alors la tête vers le plafond, lâche le légume des mains et les place fermer en poing sur mon torse tandis que je continue a ronger en le faisait lentement descendre dans ma bouche et lorsque j'arrive au début de la fane je remets ma tête normal pour remarquer que la plupart de mes camarades masculin sont replier sur eux même les mains devant leur nez dégoulinant de sang tandis que la gente féminine me fixe avec des yeux brillant de malice et ... d'envie. Quand a Aizawa senseï, il tape quelque chose sur son téléphone.

Kachan se met accroupi devant moi et je ne sais pourquoi, je penche ma tête sur le coté et quelque chose se met devant mes yeux. C'est doux et chaud et cela semble provenir du coté de ma tête. Je remet ma tête bien et la chose douce qui me cachais les yeux disparait a nouveau.

Mais alors que la vue me reviens, je tombe sur le visage de Kachan avec de vive rougeur au joue.

Puis je me rappelle que la fane de ma friandise pend toujours entre mes lèvres et donc c'est avec plaisir que je ferme mes yeux et me ré-active donc, le sourire au lèvres, a faire rentré la fin du légume dans ma bouche. Une fois entièrement manger, je pousse un soupire d'aise.

Puis, au moment d'ouvrir les yeux, j'entendis la porte de la classe s'ouvrir avec violence dans un fracas.

Mon coeur eu un sursaut et mon corps réagis face a un sentiment de peur qui enclenche mon instinct de survit.

Je me propulse par l'espace entre la personne qui venait d'ouvrir et l'encadrement, puis détale comme un lapin (si je puis me permette le jeu de mots) dans les couloirs. Arriver a la sortit, mon ouïe m'indique que l'on me suit au loin. Je fonce vers le pied d'un des arbres du coin de la cours et, par pur réflexe... je suppose... me met a creuser assez profondément entre les racines une sorte de tunnel et un creux assez large pour m'y rouler en boule.

Je me sens bien ici, et je faillit m'endormir quand une délicate odeur se fait sentir.

Je m'avance dans mon passage et je vois de grande feuille verte un peu enfoncer dans le devant de la sortie. Je t'en une de mes mains et attrape la feuille pour commencer a la manger.

MMMMMM Quel plaisir. Une feuille de laitue bien fraiche et légèrement croquante.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voir de la nourriture me comblait de joie. Je laisse mon ouïe m'indiquer qu'a l'extérieur, il y a Koda-kun qui me murmure de douce parole...

J'ai toujours cru qu'il était muet... Mais sa voix est douce voir même rassurante, et elle me dit que je doit sortir si je veux manger plein de chose délicieuse... Et que je vais être très sale si je reste dans ma cachette.

Il n'a pas tort ... Je sort ma tête du trou lentement, puis entièrement. Je frotte un peu mes mains sur ma petite tenue... rose pale... mmm je me souvenais pas avoir mis cette tenue en partant ce matin.

Puis une fois mes mains débarrasser de la terre, je me dirige vers Koda-kun qui me tend le bras en continuant de murmurer des choses très gentille. Une fois près de lui, il me tend une petite botte de radis. Pendant que je croque radis après radis, il m'installe dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'au autres qui étaient plus loin et qui, étrangement, discutait avec l'ancien élève.


	4. Chapter 4

Une explication pour un lapin

* * *

Aizawa se demandait vraiment, mais vraiment pourquoi, il avait accepter que son ancien élève vienne a Yuei le temps que son alter ne soit plus perturber.

Encore, que cette élève soit loger dans le dortoir, dans une des chambres non utiliser, des élèves cela passe...

Que cette élève reste en classe pour se ré-entrainer a contrôler son alter ... passe encore bien que cela commence grandement a m'ennuyer ... comme si les gosses déjà présent ne me donnait pas assez de travail comme ça.

Mais la, l'unique chose qui lui venais a l'esprit, c'était si il pouvais trouver un travaille sympa et qui rapporte bien car il avais grandement envie de donner sa démission.

Plus jamais il ne ressortirais en ville avec sa classe... plus jamais...

Aizawa observa son ancien élève regardant avec panique le jeune homme allonger au sol entourer de brume multicolore.

Toute la classe fixa alors, les yeux écarquiller, Midoriya qui se redresse douloureusement.

Tous eurent le même réflexe.

Tous sortirent leurs téléphones tout en fixant le bas du dos du vert.

Ils appuyèrent en même temps sur le bouton photo de leurs appareils lorsque Izuku tourna la tête vers eux en remuant délicatement du pompon.

Ils virent alors les yeux de leur camarade se rétracter sous la puissance de leurs flashs.

Izuku fit un bond en arrière et alla se coller, recroqueviller sur lui même, dans un coin de la classe en se frottant les yeux.

Puis au bout d'un moment le vert se retournât et la le cœur de tous défaillirent;

Kirishima se mit a saigner abondamment de nez tout en retenant difficilement Uraraka qui semblait faire un malaise. Même Bakugo et Todoroki commencèrent a se sentirent mal, des rougeurs accaparant le haut de leurs visages. Quand au professeur, il mit sa main sur son visage en soupirant bruyamment. Koda, lui, fouilla dans un sac plastique se trouvant dans son cartable. Il se raprochat de son camarade, toujours recroqueviller dans son coin et qui jetait un coup d'oeil peu rassurer a la classe. Il vit le vert trembler un peu a son approche et montrat a ce dernier se qu'il avait chercher.

Le cœur de tous défaillirent un peu plus a la vue de la bouille qu'avait Izuku.

De grands yeux ouvert, pétillant de joie et de plaisir quoi que un peu larmoyant, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les joues rougis d'envie. Pour une simple carotte. Une tête si... si...si... pour une carotte.

Ce dernier eu une réaction, un peu volante d'ailleurs pour un simple légume, plus que surprenante.

Il bondit avec puissance, les deux bras levés vers le ciel comme pour s'il souhaitait attraper les nuages ainsi que ses pieds replier, ses talon lui touchant les fesses, sur Koda. Le choc de son petit corps lancer a toute vitesse assomma le pauvre apprenti héro.

Et la se fut une violente déflagration qui prit les cœurs, déjà bien secouer, toute la classe. La chaleur semblait d'ailleurs monter dans le corps de plusieurs élèves.

Devants leur yeux, Izuku avait agripper, après s'être installer sur le torse du garçon lui aillant offert la carotte, le légume a deux mains et une fois sa bouche sur le bout oranger, avait commencer a mâchouiller sa friandise sans jamais la sortir de sa bouche. Il effectuais une descente lente sur ce légume du soleil dans un geste... très ... très ... Quelques élèves tombèrent, inconscient, sur le sol tandis que le vert continuait sa progression vers le bas. Une fois arriver a l'emplacement de ses mains, il releva la tête vers le plafond en lâchant la carotte. Une fois ses mains fermer en poing sur son torse, le vert réactiva sa dégustation en laissant... glisser profondément... le reste de sa friandise dans sa gorge en ne s'arrêtant qu'au niveau de la fane. Un frisson parcourut le corps des spectateur de la scène. Izuku remis sa tête droite et beaucoup d'élèves était déjà partit dans un monde de scene peu catholique.

Aizawa pianota rapidement sur son téléphone un message pour l'infirmière, prévenant d'un problème important dans sa classe et qu'elle était requise de toute urgence. Il ne se rendis compte de son erreur qu'une fois le message envoyer. Pas au bon destinataire...

Katsuki se décida a agir, même si il ne savait que faire. Il se mit devant le jeune Midoriya et s'accroupis. Izuku eu un geste qui acheva l'état d'âme des survivant d'hémorragies nasal. Il pencha la tête et une de ses grandes et longue oreilles toute douce qui pendais de chaque coter de son crane glissa sur son visage et se plaça devant ses yeux. Katsuki projeta sa tête en arrière violemment en tremblant de tout son corps. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau le vert, celui ci replaça sa tête et fit un grand sourire tout en fermant les yeux et en dévorant le reste de la fane qui était a sa bouche. Une fois avaler, les yeux toujours fermer, le vert fit un délicat soupire...

La porte s'ouvra en fracas pour laisser apparaitre All Might complétement paniquer, son téléphone a la main. A peine ses yeux se posèrent sur la classe a moitier baignant dans le sang déverser par le nez de la plupart des élèves que deux longue oreille vert et duveteuse passèrent a grande vitesse entre lui et le montant abimer de la porte.

Quelque élèves, encore debout ainsi que le professeur et son ancien apprenti, se mirent a la poursuite du vert qui détalle dans les couloir et sort du bâtiment.

Une fois dehors, plus un signe d'Izuku. Koda demanda a un oiseau de s'envoler et quelque instant plus tard, l'oiseau reviens se poser sur son épaule et piaffa légèrement. Les camarades de classe suivirent donc jusqu'à un amoncellement de terre fraichement retourner et d'un creux profond.

Koda écrivit sur un morceau de papier qui était dans sa poche et le donna a Tenya qui partit a toute vitesse.

Les autres se mirent plus loin pour ne pas apeurer leur petit camarade dans son terrier et posèrent plusieurs question a propos de l'alter étonnant mais légèrement défaillant du jeune homme.

Un peu plus tard parut Izuku qui grignotait quelque radis d'un air joyeux dans les bras de Koda.


	5. Chapter 5

Miaaaaa?

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne semaine que tous observaient Izuku... Et pas que ceux de sa classe... Plus d'une fois Katsuki avais fait exploser la tronche a des mecs qui avait pris dans leurs bras Deku pour l'utiliser afin d'obtenir l'attention des filles de leurs classes... Un des prof c'était retrouver avec des gerçure au pied en ayant fait peur et pleurer, sans le vouloir, Deku alors que Todoroki n'était pas loin. Le jardinier de l'école entama une lente dépression voyant les trous et tunnels que créait le petit vert... Koda avait même du faire afficher une note sur le tableau du hall pour que les gens arête de donner de la nourriture a tous va à Deku, lui aillant causer une nuit difficile du a une douloureuse indigestion... Un nombre incalculable de photo furent prises... De nombreuse hémorragies nasal vint composer l'emploie du temps de l'infirmière... Et jamais le stock de papier toilette ne sais autant épuiser, ce qui était malsain, sachant que le vert avais le physique mignon d'un enfant de 5 ans.

L'ancienne élève tentait depuis une semaine de rendre son apparence a Izuku mais rien n'y fit. Il avait expliquer au professeur que normalement il contrôlait le type de transformation et le temps que celle ci durais... mais la non seulement la transformation avait été complétement aléatoire mais il n'arrivait pas non plus a couper le temps de changement corporelle...

Les élèves de la classe n'avait pas aimer entendre dire que le vert devait, même avec ses changement, participer au cours d'entrainement. Mais la classe fut sur le cul de voir que malgré son apparence faible et son comportement mix entre celui d'un enfant et d'un animal craintif, il avait envoyer dans le mur Denki. Et quand on dit dans le mur et bien c'est littéralement... Le prof a du appeler Cementoss pour combler le trou qu'avais fait Denki en s'encastrant dans le béton.

Et quand Denki se réveilla a l'infirmerie, il prit peur en voyant parmi ses camarades inquiets, dans les bras de Todoroki, un petit lapin au regard agressif qui semblait lui souhaiter milles morts.

Plus jamais il ne touchera le pompon d'un lapin...

Tout les jours, l'élève au pouvoir défectueux tentais de faire reprendre son apparence a Izuku mais sans résultat jusqu'à...

Pendant le quartier libre, le soir au dortoir.

Alors que Kachan, assis dans le canapé et les jambe tendu posé sur la table basse du salon commun au deux dortoirs,dormait avec sur ses genoux un petit lapin qui le fixait innocemment avec en rongeant une friandise a base de graines, ses oreilles frémissant doucement. Le jeune garçon effleura l'oreille duveteuse d'Izuku pour voir si il réussissais a annuler son alter.

Une brume multicolore entoura le petit lapin en un "pouf" discret et d'une exclamation de surprise de la part du jeune défaillant.

Lorsque Katsuki ouvrit les yeux, intrigué par le changement de poids sur ses jambes, et se figea.

A travers la brume qui se dissipait, deux yeux immense... des pupilles fendue... et une expression frustrer se reflétant a l'intérieur.

Sans avoir put faire le moindre geste, Katsuki sentit une vive douleur au visage et la forme dans la brume disparut en même temps que cette dernière.

Le blond pousse un petit cri sous le coup de la surprise en mettant sa main sur sa joue blessé. Ses camarade l'entendant jurer sortirent de leur chambre et virent une griffure sur son visage. L'alter défaillant ne faisant que s'excuser finit par regarder au plafond. Tous firent de même.

Dans le noir du haut plafond, sur une des poutre de soutien, deux grande orbe vert fendu dans le milieu qui ressortait du noir ténébreux des combles apparente. Un bruit particulier résonnais dans la pièce tel un sifflement d'avertissement.

Vu que Koda dormait déjà, épuiser par ses poursuites avec un lapin hyper-actif, il ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que de tenter de faire descendre la créature de la poutre en utilisant les adhésif de Hanta.

Et une fois la créature au sol, le défaillant soupira encore... Il avait encore fait une gaffe. Aizawa allait encore râler.

Dans les sparadraps de Hanta se trouvait Izuku.

Dans sa taille normal.

Avec deux oreilles de chat au pelage vert émeraude.

Avec une queue hérisser lui sortant du haut du pantalon.

Avec de long ongles a ses mains.

Izuku n'était plus un petit lapin chou et innocent. Il était désormais un prédateur félin.

Prédateur félin qui devint un adorable chaton en moins d'une minute.

Il fallut juste qu'un malheureux bout de sparadrap pendouille devant lui et ses pupilles s'agrandir a fond, sa queue battante vivement l'air tel un mouliner, ses mains se serrant et se desserrant, ses griffe grandissante. Et il craqua, il se mit a tourner en rond en coursant désespérément le bout de scotch devant lui. Il finit par s'arrêter au bout de quelque instant tanguant de droite a gauche du au tournis qui le prenais.

"- Tou... tourne, cha tourne, cha tangue nyah !"

Uraraka se mit a pouffer a ses parole écorcher par une langue qui n'était clairement pas fait pour le langage.

Tenya, lui, partit chercher le professeur.

Katsuki, lui, était toujours la main sur son visage. Il fulminait. Deku lui avait griffer la tronche. Et bordel que sa faisait mal.

Momo ne put se retenir. Elle créa un pointeur laser et fit passer la lumière devant Izuku. Ses yeux devinrent étincelant et suivait la lumière comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle fit passer la lumière sur le dos de Katsuki. Beaucoup se retenais de rire et savais que cela aller mal finir. Les yeux d'Izuku se fendirent en deux, ses griffes sortirent et d'un saut, il heurta le blond. Une fois au sol, le vert enchaina les coup de pattes sur le dos du blond qui se demandait bien se qui se passait.

Après quelques coups de griffes et petite explosion plus tard, Aizawa soupira. Le salon commun était dans un état pitoyable.

"- Bakugo, tu va tout me ranger immédiatement. Et vous allez tous dans votre chambre. Vous ne savez pas vous tenir tranquille, bande de sale gosse."

Il allait repartir quand il passa devant le vert. Il le fixa un instant puis, sous la surprise de ses élèves, il se mit dans le dos d'Izuku, passa ses bras sous ceux du chat et le souleva un peu. A peine les pieds d'Izuku avait quitter le sol que les jambe du vert ce replièrent et que sa queue vint entre ses jambes. Ses oreilles plaquer sur sa tête et il se fit emmener par Aizawa qui, avant de disparaitre dans le fond du couloir ou se trouvais sa dépendance, jeta un regard glacial au élèves.

Une fois dans sa chambre ou le seul éclairage était les écrans de camera de surveillance des lieu communs et des extérieurs du dortoirs, l'homme posa le chat sur son grand lit, au milieu des coussins.

"- Là au moins tu ne t'attirera pas d'ennuis."

Puis il se dirigea vers son fauteuil de bureau et se remis a fixer d'un air fatigué les écrans.

Izuku le regardât quelque instant, réfléchissant a comment il pouvait remercier son professeur qui, non seulement venais de le sauver des mains dangereusement explosives du blond colérique mais qui veillais sur eux continuellement, semblait manquer de repos.

Tandis qu'Izuku se triturais les méninges, Aizawa entendit un son, léger, qui prenais de plus en plus d'ampleur dans la pièce. Il tournât son regard vers le vert qui, assis en tailleur sur son lit défait par ses très courtes nuits semblait fixer de ses yeux félins la couette du lit, propageais ce son étrange mais relaxant. Un doux ronronnement qui berçait lentement mais surement l'adulte vers le monde du sommeille ou il ne se laissait aller que si peu ces dernier temps.

Au bout de quelque minute, Izuku se rendit compte du bruit qu'il faisait et s'étonna de ne pas avoir de réprimande sur le bruit qu'il produisait et se rendis compte que son professeur dormais a poing fermer, avachi sur son siège.

Izuku se leva donc doucement sans faire de bruit et, pendant un bref moment ou sa lucidité était encore en grande partit humaine, prit comme il put l'adulte sur son dos pour l'installer dans le lit.

Au moment ou il rabattait la couette sur son prof, son instinct animal repris le dessus face a un creux au niveau de la couette.

Cela semblait être un lieu si chaud et confortable...

Quand, a son du réveil, Aizawa se réveilla, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormis de sa vie. Il était reposer, ses yeux ne lui tirais pas comme chaque matins et il était au chaud... Mais pourquoi la couette paraissait si lourde sur son torse. Il entendais aussi un leger son qui ne venait pas de son réveil qu'il coupa du bout des doigts. Alors que sa main se glissa pour se gratter le ventre en un geste habituelle, petit rituel pour se rappeler de la veille, il eu beau gratter encore et encore, il ne sentait pas sa mains... Plus il grattait et plus le bruit devenais intense. Il ressentit enfin quelque chose sur son ventre mais a sa grande surprise cela n'était en rien la sensation de gratouillements du matin...Cela ressemblait plus a une vibration continue...

Le regard de l'adulte se fixa alors sur quelque chose qui bougeais lentement en ondulant en dehors de la couette. Il l'attrapa rudement, s'étonnant au passage de la douceur, et tira un bref coups dessus.

"- MIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Les élèves se réveillaient pour certains tandis que d'autre n'avaient pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Voir leur professeur partir avec le vert la veille les avaient inquiéter, connaissant le caractère quelque peu difficile de leur prof.

Il était tous dans le salon commun qui était marqué maintenant de brulure divers et d'une légère odeur de bruler, entrain de discuter sur se que le prof avait bien put faire a leur camarade, quand il entendirent un douloureux cri venant de la chambre d'Aizawa.

"-MIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ils se précipitent comme un seul homme dans la chambre de ce dernier en fracassant littéralement la porte...

Et il se dire qu'ils venaient de faire une grossière erreur, peut être même y laisser la vie au vue de la noirceur de l'aura que dégageais leur prof en les fixant...

"- Miia ?"


	6. Chapter 6

Voir le monde d'en haut

* * *

Une semaine.

Une semaine que les élèves vivaient un enfer.

L'infirmière eu cette semaine ci aussi beaucoup de personnes qui vinrent la voir mais contrairement a la semaine précédente, ou ses soins consister a calmer les hémorragie nasal, là il était question de griffures et morsures. Après la dépression du jardinier, se fut a l'homme a tout faire de se sentir au bord de la crise de nerfs... Du papier peint arracher partout, les encadrement et pied de meuble qui se font marquer d'entaille assez profonde au milieu de la nuit, des souris morte déposer devant les salles de classes... Mais le pire, pour la classe du vert, fut l'aura glacial de leur professeur a leur encontre...

Flash back:

Les élèves venaient de défoncer la porte de leur professeur par reflexe au cris de douleur qu'avait pousser leur ami. Et la, stupéfaction.

Leur prof était assis dans son lit, les cheveux en vrac, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, les jambe sous sa couette. Et au dessus de celle ci, allonger sur le ventre, sur Aizawa, était en train de ronronner Izuku. L'adulte avait une main dans les cheveux du vert et lui flattait avec douceur les oreilles animal. Sa queue de chat ondulait de bonheur.

A leurs entrer fracassante, Aizawa avait lentement tourner la tête et l'air s'était retrouver électriser sous la pression accentuer de la pièce. Les élèves déglutirent difficilement. On pouvais voir dans les yeux de l'adulte des envie de meurtres et une aura noir se dégageais de lui.

Sentant que la main qui lui faisait tant de bien s'arrêtait dans son mouvement, il releva plus la tête et la tourna vers ses camarades en prononçant un petit:

"- Miaa ?"

Depuis, les élèves n'osaient même plus regarder leur prof dans les yeux. Izuku avait, temporairement, élu domicile dans le duvet jaune de son prof, installait dans un coin de la salle de classe et faisait parfois de doux ronronnement de bonheur en étant bien au chaud. Le vert dormait quasiment toute la journée, se faisant emmener par le prof a l'heure des repas. Les élèves ne savait pas ou leur prof partait avec leur camarade mais, par soucis de survit, il ne cherchèrent pas a les suivre, même si la tentation était forte.

Ce que les élèves ne savaient pas, c'est que Aizawa s'installait sur le toit avec le vert et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec une sorte de petite canne a pêche ou était attacher une petite souris avec des plumes. Il faisait courir son élève en rond pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il ouvrait de petites boites de miette de poissons divers et laissait Izuku se régaler, tout en mangeant son propre repas. C'est fou ce que cela l'apaisait de ne plus être seul pendant les pauses.

Izuku dormait la quasi totalité de la journée et passait toute ses nuit dans la chambre d'Aizawa.

Jamais Aizawa ne put autant se relaxer que cette semaine. Il a vite compris que son élève le mettait au lit quand, de ses ronronnements, il sombrait dans le sommeille. Et une fois bien installer dans le lit, entourer par la couverture qu'avait chauffer le vert pendant la soirée, le vert frottait un peu sa tête sur la sienne en ronronnant et allait ensuite s'installer sur le gros fauteuil devant les écrans de surveillance,veillant a la sécurité de tous. Parfois, il partait en vadrouille, seul, dans les couloirs du dortoir et de l'école. Aizawa se relevait au début mais ne le fit put voyant que le vert se faisait les griffes sur les murs et les encadrures des portes ou chassait de petit rongeur ou lézard nocturne. Grace a cette aide que lui offrait Izuku, Aizawa put se reposer et repris même quelque couleurs.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin...

Alors que Kachan poursuivait dans les couloirs un Izuku chat pour lui exploser sa gueule pour, je cite, avoir foutu une putain de souris morte dans son sac de cours, ce dernier rentra violemment en collision avec le jeune défaillant.

La brume multicolore qui résultat de cette rencontre se fit épaisse dans le couloir.

Katsuki eu un sourire sadique.

"- Deku... Tu n'est plus un vilain chat maintenant... Tu ne va plus pouvoir me griffer la tronche et foutre des souris morte dans mes affaires...Tu va tellement prendre cher maintenant que ta plus tes griffes de merde... je vais te... Oh merde sérieux"

Alors qu'il avait débuter sa phrase en s'enfonçant dans la brume au couleur pastel et qu'il se faisait une joie d'imaginer Deku tout tremblant de peur devant sa vengeance, le bond se figea. Dans le brouillard qui se dissipait, il vit une ombre... beaucoup mais alors beaucoup trop grande et volumineuse pour être celle de Deku... Il ressentit une légère chaire de poule passer sur son corps et eu juste, grâce a un instinct de survie aiguiser, le temps de reculer d'un pas qu'une immense serre munie de griffe faisant bien une dizaine de centimètre vint s'encastrer a quelque centimètre de ses yeux.

"- Oh putain de merde ... mais quoi encore cette fois."

Katsuki vola a travers la fenêtre du couloir.

Quand Aizawa alla, suite au bruit de verre briser, dans le couloir, se qu'il vu le fit soupirer.

Ses nuits ou il pouvais se reposer étaient fini.

Il le sut quand il vit l'apparence de son élève... Apparence pour le moins imposante et étrange.

Il eu juste le temps de faire un pas que le vert prit place a la vitre briser et se jeta dans le vide en piquet avant de remonter toujours plus haut dans le ciel et ainsi disparaitre.


	7. Chapter 7

Dans mon bocal

* * *

Il a fallut trois jours pour retrouver Izuku...

Entre les animaux qui étaient envoyer par Koda et Fumikage avec Dark Shadow, il avaient retrouver Izuku.

Il était camoufler dans les feuillages d'un grand parc abandonner dans une petite pas très fréquentable de la ville. Ses plumes au couleur feuillage clair au multiple plume plus foncer le rendait presque invisible parmi les branches de l'arbre ou il avait élu domicile.

Cela avait été toute une histoire pour le ramener au dortoir et pour lui faire comprendre, grâce a Koda, qu'il ne devait pas s'envoler aussi loin.

Et si le concierge de l'école avait commencer a se sentir mal au vu des rongeurs et des marque faite un peu partout dans l'établissement lors du laps de temps ou Izuku avait été en chat, il décida de donner sa démission quand il vu l'état du toit des dortoirs.

Plumes, branches, feuillages, grosses pierres et morceaux de nourriture en tout genre jonchaient le sol du toit ou avait décider délire domicile le vert.

L'infirmière conseilla a Katsuki de ne plus s'approcher du vert le temps de sa transformation. Il avait pris beaucoup de dégât au moment de sa chute par la fenêtre et avait eu de la chance que les serres d'Izuku le manque. Elle conseilla d'ailleurs a tous de ne pas s'approcher car il possédait une grande force sous cette forme et semblait très hostile. D'après Koda, Izuku était agressif car son esprit était si l'on peut dire bloquer sur son instinct territorial.

Le seul qui pouvais s'approcher d'Izuku, en excluant Koda et le défaillant, fut Fumikage et Dark Shadow. Enfin surtout Dark Shadow.

Fumikage se plaçait en haut des escalier menant au toit, surtout le soir, entrouvrait la porte d'accès et laissait son ombre passer l'ouverture pour rejoindre le vert.

Il jouais dans les airs tout en restant non loin du toit ainsi pendant des heures, n'oubliant pas de rapporter de la nourriture pour Izuku. Une grande bâche tendue en biais avais été installer par Koda pour que le vert puisse s'abriter de la pluie au cas ou, ne voulant pas que son camarade s'envole on ne sait ou pour se mettre a l'abri dans un arbre lointain.

Une semaine et demi après que Izuku eu été retrouver, Fumikage accompagnant Koda et le défaillant sur le toit pour donner de la nourriture a Izuku, eu un léger pressentiment.

Il ne fallut qu'un simple effleurement de sa main sur une des magnifiques plumes vert foret fit apparaitre en un "Pouf" sonore une brume...

Décidément cela ne s'arreterais donc jamais avait penser l'homme corbeau.

Quand la brume se dissipa, il n'y avait plus personne...

Izuku avait totalement disparut...

Koda et les autres commencèrent a paniquer jusqu'à ce que Dark Shadow plonge au sol et partit vite, ses deux aile noir griffu resserrant contre lui quelque chose, vers le bas du bâtiment en partant jusqu'au bâtiment sportif.

Ils y allèrent donc, non sans passer par la salle des prof pour prévenir qu'Izuku n'était plus une harpie.

Arriver dans le bâtiment des sports ils suivaient donc l'ombre étirer de Dark Shadow et arrivèrent a la salle de la piscine.

Ils virent alors l'ombre au dessus de l'eau qui semblait tourner en rond sans effleurer la surface de l'eau. Il semblait suivre quelque chose dans l'eau.

Alors ils revirent Izuku.

Nageant dans l'eau de la piscine.

Torse nue.

Avec une queue écailleuse.

Et surtout il était... tout... tout petit.

Comme un petit poisson.

Tous les élèves regardait nager en rond Izuku, dans un très jolie aquarium crée par Momo, sur le bureau du professeur.

La journée c'était passer dans le calme. Même Katsuki semblait assez calme car il n'eut pas de crie, ni d'explosion.

Il se contentait juste de fixer les ondulement de la partit écailleuse du vert.

Comme hypnotiser.

Quand le regard d'Izuku se rencontrât a celui de Katsuki, il disparut a la vitesse de la lumière derrière une décoration en forme d'épave.

Puis sa toute petite tête sortit lentement par un trou de la décoration, avec un petit regard timide et peureux, et fixa le blond qui le regardait alors qu'il ne prenait plus de note, comme absent du cours.

Ils se passa plusieurs minutes ou le vert et le blond s'observèrent.

Puis la sonnerie fit sortir de transe le blond.

Katsuki sortait des douches et retournât dans sa chambre.

Il se positionnât devant l'aquarium de Deku.

Et fit un sourire très sournois.


	8. Chapter 8

Au malheurs d'un, bonheur des autres

* * *

Tout était embrouiller dans l'esprit d'Izuku, son esprit était cotonneux et il se sentait comme sur un nuage. Il était au chaud et il y avait une douce caresse sur son visage qui faisait des allez retour sur ses joues. Avec des doigts couvert d'un produit

Il entendit des voix mais ne saisissait pas toute la conversation.

"- ... idiot impulsif... danger... chance...

\- ... FERME... faute... "

Izuku se rendormis bercer par les caresses sur son visage.

Flash back:

Izuku tournait en rond dans son bocal quand il entendit un bruit. Kachan venais de revenir de la douche. Ce dernier l'avait récupérer discrètement en sortant de classe et Aizawa avait pensée, naturellement, que Koda l'avait avec lui. Or c'était le blond explosif qui avait pris dans sa chambre le petit poisson.

Alors que le blond rentrait de la douche, son regard se posa sur le petit vert qui le regardait.

Il se raprochat du bocal et se penchât pour mettre sa tête devant le verre.

Son souffle formait une buée du a son souffle chaud sur le verre froid, Izuku étant dans de l'eau non chauffer.

Voyant le poisson qui ne faisait pas plus attention a lui, il eu un sourire sournois.

Il en avait chier pendant deux transformation...

Il allait se venger .

Il avait tant d'idée en tête.

Il pourrait ecaillier sa petite queue, entailler ses nageoires, mettre du sel dans l'ea...

Son regard carmin s'encra dans celui du vert.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lorsque le vert détourna enfin le regard, le blond eu une interrogation en le voyant bailler et s'allonger sur le gravier de son aquarium en se couvrant de sa nageoire.

Le blond ne comprenant pas se geste se retournât sur son réveil.

3h du mat...

Le blond n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il était rester a fixer Deku pendant près de 4h sans même s'en apercevoir.

Il avait détailler la moindre des écailles de poisson, le doux mouvement des voiles des nageoires, ses cheveux qui lui entourais la tête avec des léger mouvement, ses yeux si petit mais si brillant, ses toute petite mains...

Le blond eu chaud d'un coup et préféra partir se coucher.

Pendant plusieurs jours, le blond fut d'un calme inquiétant.

Il avait même prévenue que c'était lui qui avait Deku et qu'il était dans sa chambre.

Pas de cries.

Pas d'explosions.

Pas d'injures.

Jusqu'à un petit accident.

Alors que Izuku dormait sagement dans son bocal, le blond avait mis sa main dans l'eau froide du bocal et ...

... Avait passer le bout de son index tout en douceur sur le corps de Deku.

Il avait mis son doigt au début de la nuque du vert et le fit glisser le long de la minuscule colonne vertébrale du poisson.

La peau du vert était lisse quoi que un peu visqueuse du a son environnement. Le voilage du bout de sa queue frémit et fit de doux mouvement de haut en bas.

Le blond avait mis sa tête dans le creux de son coude, s'avachissant sur son bureau et continuant, de sa main, a passer et repasser sur le corps de petit.

Le vert se retournât, toujours en dormant, pour que ce qui lui faisait tant de bien dans son dos ce charge de son ventre.

Katsuki eu un petit sourire ... doux... chose si rare et si précieux.

Son doigt passa doucement le bas de la nageoire et remontât lentement... très lentement... vers le tout petit torse d'Izuku.

Katsuki ne put s'empêcher, lorsque le bout de son ongle frôla les minuscules tétons, de se lécher sensuellement les lèvres au vue des bulles qui sortirent de la bouche du poisson montrant ainsi sa respiration qui s'emballait.

Et puis il eu le coup de chaud qui faillit être fatal au vert...

Lorsque le doigt du blond atteint le visage du poisson, ce dernier attrapa de ses minuscule mains le bout du doigt et frotta sa tête dessus.

Le blond avait quelque rougeur a voir le vert a moitié nu, si petit et fragile, si vulnérable et pourtant lui faisant confiance au point de se laisser allez a ses mains qui pourrait pourtant, vu son état actuelle, le tuer d'une simple pression sur son corps.

Pourquoi ce nerd lui faisait tant confiance malgré les sévices que le blond lui avait fait vivre. Voila la question qui tournait dans la tête de l'explosif en se moment.

Puis le vert mit le bout du doigt de Katsuki sur ses lèvres. Le blond ressentit de tout petit et minuscule mouvement mouiller et frémis. Bordel qu'il avait chaud. Et Izuku qui se mis a ... téter le bout de son doigt ...avec sa si ... petite bouche...

Il se mis a sentir une petite chose plus chaude que les lèvres du vert... Deku avait mis se petite langue sur la peau du blond et celui ci avait bien du mal a rester concentrer.

Mais il tenait bon... du moins il tint jusqu'à ...

Lorsque le blond vit le vert qui ouvrit les yeux, rougis par le sommeille, et le regarder avec un petit regard totalement soumis et qui continuait a suçoter le bout du doigt, si gros comparer a sa si petite bouche, il craquât.

Son esprit transformât un peu la vision qu'il avait en quelque chose de plus... intime...

Dans sa tête il eu l'image de Deku qui, avec sa taille normal, mettait sa petite bouche sur quelque chose de bien plus imposant que la grosseur de son doigt...

Tout le dortoir réuni entendirent une explosion suivit par un fracas de verre briser.

Il se précipitent dans la chambre du blond et se fut la panique.

Katsuki avait dans ses mains jointent le petit corps in animer du poisson alors que sur son bureau trônait les débris éparse de l'aquarium et l'eau de celui ci qui s'était rependu au sol.

Le corps du vert était en sang et couvert d'épine de verre. Et il ne semblait pas respirer. Le blond était en proie a une panique monstre. Il en avait même les larmes au yeux.

Tenya était partit a grande vitesse cherche l'infirmière tandis qu' Aizawa prit dans ses mains le minuscule corps de son élèves.

Quelque instant plus tard, grâce au soin express de la femme infirmière et du contrôle du défaillant qui se concentrât a fond pour réussir a faire bien fonctionner son pouvoir, car une vie était en jeu et que tout dépendait de lui.

Lorsque le vert ne fut plus animal, et qu'il put être soigner, tous eu un soulagement.

Et pendant qu'Aizawa appliquer la pommade laisser par l'infirmière sur le doux visage d'Izuku, il engueulait littéralement le blond.

"- Je peut savoir ce qui ta prit espèce d'idiot impulsif, tu te rend compte du danger dans laquelle tu la mis. Ta de la chance qu'il n'y ai pas mort d'homme.

\- MAIS MERDE LA FERME LE VIEUX... ce .. ce n'est pas .. ce n'est pas ma faute, merde."

Il se prit un coup sur la tête du a son langage, et le prof se remis a appliquer avec attention le visage d'Izuku.

Une fois la semaine passer au repos pour le vert, il put retourner en classe.

Dans son malheur, il avait mis du bonheur et de la douceur dans la vie de certains, des moment drôle pour d'autre et de doux rêve qui faisait ce réveiller certaine personne qui doivent se rafraichir sous une bonne douche glacée.

Comme quoi certaine mésaventure apporte le bonheur des autres.

Au malheur d'un, bonheur d'autre.


End file.
